Unexpected Visitor, Unexpected Love
by Yuuram88
Summary: AU. This is a oneshot. Kai being a vampire prince pays Tyson a visit, a normal teenage vampire. WARNING YAOI!


**Unexpected Visitor, Unexpected Love**

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Beyblade.

Hairs stand on end as I realize who's in my room. I turn behind me and see him standing there looking at me with his intense violet eyes. I stay frozen to the spot too shocked to do anything.

He smirks at me sensing the fact he's caught me by surprise. Oh, how I wish to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. Suddenly he starts moving towards me while I jump back with surprise not expecting it. I try to grab on to something to defend myself with, though as luck would have it I 'm backed up against the wall.

A strange glint flashes in his eyes as I glare with as much heat as I can, hoping he'll combust. However, as much as I would be pleased if it were to actually happen, it's unlikely for he is the strongest being in this world.

How do I get myself into these kinds of mess? I don't get it, what does he want from me? I mean I have no special powers or anything of use to him. Leaving my thoughts, I notice with mortification that he's right in front of me, only a mere breathe away from making contact.

I refuse to look at him. I feel him lean in as I tense not knowing what he intends to do. However, as he leans in closer, I'm stunned to know he just whispered something in my ear.

"Why so scared?" He says teasingly.

This time I refuse to answer him, though he doesn't seem to mind. His hand is under my chin as he lifts my head to look at him. Having made eye contact with him (by force) I am bewildered to see him smiling softly at me. Seeing him with such a smile on his face unnerves me greatly. Why? Because he's the Prince of Darkness, a royal blooded vampire by the name of Kai Hiwatari, while I'm an average teenage vampire by the name of Tyson Granger.

I start to wonder what brought on the smile considering the type of person he is. I mean he's a cold-hearted jerk with no sense of empathy for anyone or anything.

He tightens his grip on my chin pulling me out of my musings. I look at him and can't help but give him a dirty look.

"What the hell do you want?" I hiss venomously.

A look of shock crosses his face at my question though recovers quickly going back to his cool composure while he grins at me. I feel my stomach churn pleasantly which causes me to question my sanity. I ignore the reaction within my stomach awaiting his response which he finally gives.

"You," whispering softly making me shiver.

My eyes widen, totally dumbfounded. The emotions reflecting in his eyes are intense and unexpected. I can see the want, need, desire, and to my complete shock, love. I'm absolutely lost and confused. Lost because I don't know what to do and confused because he can have anyone and I always thought he had a thing for that girl Hillary who goes to school with us.

Sensing him looking at me I stare at him still too shocked to form any words. He smiles once again understanding what I'm feeling though there seems to be some sadness behind it.

He goes back to his old way giving me that annoying smirk of his, the nerve of him. I mean he just basically confessed his feelings to me and now he's being an arrogant jerk again. I seriously will never understand him. He turns away from me walking towards the open window and I realize he's leaving. Feeling hurt and angered by his action after what happened, I screw up the courage and make a grab for his wrist and stop him.

He looks back at me, giving me a questioning glance. I glare at him for thinking he can get away with barging into my room, confessing his feelings and then walking away like it's nothing.

"What hell do you think you're doing? You can't just walk away expecting me to be okay with everything that's happened. I mean do you have no sense respect for my feelings. Do you just leave people to pick up the pieces for you? Well I sure as hell won't take that from the likes of you." I say angrily.

I still glare at him while he just stares, doing nothing. Then he comes towards me once again caressing my cheek feeling him brush away something and finally realize that I'm crying. I try to brush it away as fast as I can to keep from embarrassing myself further.

His arms wrap around me pulling me to his chest tucking my head under his chin. I hold the front of his shirt tightly as though he'll disappear from my sight. He kisses the top of my head, feeling myself flush with heat.

I lift my head to look at him. He stares right back at me tenderly. His hands move from my lower back up towards my nape as he leans down to lightly brush his lips against mine. However, I become bold, adding a little pressure for him to deepen the kiss which he obliges.

Feeling his tongue trace a line across my lips I gladly allow him entrance. Our tongues meet lighting a fire within my stomach as I moan with pleasure. Slowly we pull apart though staying within the embrace. He leans in closer whispering in my ears.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I also forgive you for coming into my room unannounced." I smirk at him.

Owari

I hope you enjoyed this fic even though I feel unsatisfied by it and it's my first time so sorry if the fic seems confusing.


End file.
